


Choose Me

by Autymnb24



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: I am honestly obsessed writing fanfics where Bonkai are parents. Plus I was watching some Klope and Klayley scenes so blame that too ;)





	Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly obsessed writing fanfics where Bonkai are parents. Plus I was watching some Klope and Klayley scenes so blame that too ;)

_ Once upon a time, there once was a fallen prince. He grew up in a castle with a mom, dad, and five other siblings. However, the prince wasn't treated the same like his siblings. He was born with different abilities. His abilities could hurt people if he touched them. People, even his own family feared him- _

“People fear what they don’t know,” Ciara Bennett whispered, interrupting her mother, Bonnie Bennett.

“That is right, honey,” 

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

“Why are you telling me this story again?” 

Bonnie sighs. “I guess I just want to keep him in your memory,”

“I never forgot,” Ciara reaches out for her notebook and shows it to her mother. Bonnie opens up her daughter’s notebook and grins. “The Fallen Prince,”

“You like the title?”

“I love it!” Bonnie flips through the pages of the storybook. There are pictures Ciara drew of Kai and the story Bonnie has been telling her. It wasn't all a lie. She just didn't tell her daughter of Kai being a sociopath. 

“...Do you think my dad will like it?”

Bonnie gives Ciara a small smile. “Of course. When he see’s this, he will be so happy!”

“When?”

“I think soon,” 

Ciara looks down discouraged. Bonnie tilts her daughter's chin up. “Ciara I know it’s been awhile but you must never lose hope.”

“Okay,” She nods. 

“I have a strong feeling you will see your dad very soon,”

“Promise?” Ciara challenges.

Bonnie is hesitant but says. “I promise,” then hugs her daughter tightly. 

 

*

“What do you mean you killed the guy?” Bonnie questions with her arms crossed at Alaric. Caroline, Alaric, and Stefan were on her porch discussing the lead they had to find Kai. It has been 5 years since the Blaze coven had captured, Kai. The leader, John Blaze wanted one member of the Parker family to steal power from and it didn’t help Joshua Parker promised him a Parker. John went after the twins at first but Kai saved them...well because Bonnie begged him to. John then went after Ciara and Kai decided to take Ciara’s place to save his daughter. 

“We had no choice,”

“What do you mean? He was going to tell us where Kai was!” 

“I gave him the opportunity and-”

“You should have let me talk to him!”

“It wouldn’t have mattered!”

Bonnie scoffs and turns away from Alaric. Stefan gets in the middle of Bonnie and Alaric. “What did he say exactly?”   
“Tim talked about how amazing Blaze family is-”

“That makes no sense,” Bonnie steps next to Stefan. “Tim hated the Blaze coven. He never agreed with the coven giving the leader all their magic. He would never boast about the coven!”

Alaric sighs and then gives Bonnie a sullen look. “Maybe he lied. Wouldn’t be the first time a stupid siphoner lied-”

“You do know your daughters are siphoners?”

“Don’t involve Lizzie and Josie in this!”

“There already involved, Ric! They are Parkers!”

“Yelling at each other is not helping!” Caroline says trying to get in the middle of her best friend and the father of her children. 

Stefan agrees. “Caroline is right...how about we take a break and regroup?”

“Fine, we need to pick up the girls anyway,” Ric says then storms off to the car. Caroline gives Bonnie and Stefan a ‘sorry’ glance then follows Ric to the car.

Stefan watches them drive off then says. “I know what your thinking,”

“I know that I am right!” Bonnie exclaims with frustration. “Ric has Kai snatched up somewhere and has been lying to us for a year!”

“We are going to need proof,”

“Who was the only one who saw Kai alive when the Blaze compound burnt down? Ric. Who was the one that has been fucking up every lead we have had-”

“Ric,” Stefan finishes and sighs. “Once the compound burnt down, he must have stolen Kai from the Blaze’s,”

“ _ Or  _ made a deal with John Blaze? Don’t you find it suspicious, John hasn’t been concerned that Kai is somewhere? I mean Kai was the most powerful magic source John had…”

“Well, this just gets worse and worse,” 

“It’s going to get worse when Kai gets out. He is going to want to kill Ric,”   
“We can’t let him,”

“Stefan, I promised Ciara I would bring her father home,”

“You will,” Stefan encourages. “Look, if Klaus Mikaelson and Damon can be redeemed then Kai can find redemption,”

Bonnie laughs. “I don’t think he wants redemption. He has no remorse for what he did to Jo, Alaric, and the list goes on,”

“He feels remorse for what he did to you,” Stefan points out.

“That is different,”   
“Not that different. You have to keep having hope, Bon,”

“I do have hope, Stefan. I just don’t hope for unrealistic things like Kai Parker wanting redemption,”   
Stefan smiles. “You never know. Ciara might soften him,”   
“I hope...do you think it’s crazy that I even want Kai in Ciara’s life?”

“No,” Stefan rubs Bonnie’s upper back. “It’s not crazy to want your daughter to have a father,”

Bonnie places her head against Stefan’s shoulder and holds him in an embrace. “Thanks,”

 

*

Kai Parker laid on his back in his cell panting. Someone just came in his cell to drain his magic, again. He wondered where John transferred him? Was he even in the same state? What if he was in a new country? Why did they only come once a week to drain him? 

“Someone looks very tired,”

Kai peeks his eyes opened and saw Bonnie in a black strapless mini dress sitting on a boulder only a few feet from him. “...Damn...Bonster…” Kai coughed rolling on his side. He gazed up at Bonnie.    
“Even at your weakest you still compliment me,”

“I am so happy you are here. I was really sick of Jo popping up and bitching about me killing her.”

“Still no remorse?”

“Nope,”

“Well, you are in some prison,”   
Kai puts his hand flat on the cold floor. “I am in a house,”   
“Hmmm, I wonder who's house?”   
“Why would Blazefuck put me in a house?”

“Maybe he wants you closer to him?”   
“In his house, though? He cares about his children. He knows I will kill them if I escape. He would not take that chance...”

“No?”

Kai squints his eyes at Bonnie. “Are you hiding something from me?”

“No,”

“Bonnie I swear I will-”   
“I am in your head, you can’t hurt me,”   
“Bonnie just-” Before Kai can mutter another word he hears two girly voices. “You hear that?”

Kai sits up slowly and uses his vampire hearing power to hear better. He hears Josie and Lizzie playing near the door.  _ I wonder what dad has down there? I don’t know...seems dangerous...let’s not go down… _

Kai slams back onto his back in shock and clenches his jaw. Bonnie lays next to him in the same position. “So....what are you going to do, Parker?”

“You already know, Bennett,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. There will be flashbacks too. 
> 
> I just came up with this. Blaze coven is a coven of siphoners. They drain witches of their powers and give it to their powerful leader John Blaze. There was a Parker/Blaze rivalry too. I'll go into that later...


End file.
